villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colonel Ross Whittaker
Colonel Ross Whittaker was a Punisher villain and a highly trained pilot and boxer who once had ties with the United States Navy and the Korean CIA. History Whittaker served in the Navy after graduating from the Top Gun school in Miramar, and he was based aboard the USS Coral Sea. He was the Korean heavy weight full-contact champion two years running. The following year he was recruited by CIA, and he maintained close contact with the Koreans ever since. Whittaker appropriated $200 million from the CIA under Naval Weapons Research, and then left to head the private think tank Global Security, INC, with ties to the Korean CIA. In this position, Whittaker functioned as an opponent of Communism, specializing in assassination. Whittaker's organization was commissioned by agents of Korean Colonel Kim to take out the drug dealers Flaco + Juanita Moldinaro, who were living in Vaporville, Illinois, under the aliases Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo DiPatt. However, despite having the location provided by Kim's agents, due to some clerical mix-up, Whittaker's troops instead assaulted the house next door. This attack killed the innocent Greg and Mrs. Pulowski, unwittingly leaving behind their seven year old daughter, Maggie. The Punisher, who was preparing to take out the Moldinaro's himself, witnessed the attacks and rushed into the Pulowski house and rushed off with Maggie to keep her protected from further assault. The Moldinaro's, however, escaped into the night. Whittaker's men discovered Castle's surveillance equipment, indicating that an unknown party had observed the incident and may have absconded with the Pulowski girl. Whittaker met with Colonel Kim to discuss the recent incident, and easily battered Kim unconscious when he challenged him in combat. He then met with Reverend Teck-Yo to discuss the matter, and proved his prowess by having one of his Air Force contacts arrange an accidental plane crash into the Romida O'Hare in Chicago, killing Senator Orrin Kelsey, a likely choice for the office of attorney general, whom they saw as having communist tendencies. At the same time, a drug shipment, taken from the Moldinaro's house, arrived at the Global Security, INC headquarters, and Whittaker had his right hand man, Swain, keep it concealed from his Korean allies. He next prepared to assassinate Mr. Hook, another candidate for attorney general with even stronger communist ties. Castle infiltrated Global Security, INC, but was captured by Whittaker's men, who had prepared for the potential arrival of the man who had gotten involved with the Pulowski assassination. Knowing that the Punisher may be aware of his cocaine deals, Whittaker beat the bound Castle into unconsciousness. He sent Teck-Yo's torturer, Mr. Soon, to interrogate the Punisher to learn his identity, while at the same time telling Swain to kill Soon if the Punisher revealed the cocaine deals. Castle did reveal the coke deals, but then killed Soon himself. Castle had planted several bombs throughout the facility and when they went off, Whittaker took off in one of his jets. Castle, who had been preparing on one of Microchip's Flight-Simulators, fought his way to a jet and went after him. Whittaker tried to recruit Castle into his organization over the radio, but then engaged him in an airfight after Castle refused. However, Castle managed to draw Whittaker in, allow him to lock onto his jet, then slammed on the "brakes", causing Whittaker to shoot past him, and blew him up with a targeting missile. . Category:Marvel Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Military Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Villain Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Male